Pequeños momentos
by Son Pau
Summary: Se había prendado de sus ojos a primera vista, siendo un niño. Y ahora, que era un hombre, se había rendido completamente a su corazón. Y ella también lo había hecho, con su modo único y peculiar de querer. Pero, al final del día, no había otro lugar al que quisiera regresar, más que a los brazos de Trunks.


**DISCLAIMER:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Pequeños momentos**

* * *

Son pequeños momentos los que hacen que la vida, sea vida.

La felicidad no es eterna; la felicidad, son todas esas pequeñas pausas entre lo tormentoso del cotidiano. Son pequeñas treguas entre momentos de dolor. Son pequeños, invaluables, momentos.

Y él los entregaría todos, a cambio de descubrir el misterio que había tras los ojos de Mai.

* * *

Corrió entre la gente, tratando de evitar los empujones bruscos, pero era imposible. A esa hora la ciudad era un caos. Tanto, como su ajetreada agenda.

Cuando llegó al gran ventanal que en letras cursivas anunciaba el nombre del café y miró hacia adentro con ojos ansiosos, pudo al fin respirar con alivio. Aún estaba ahí.

Mai era una mujer extraña. Siempre lo había sido. Desde el primer día en que la conoció se percató de ello.

Y eso lo encantó.

Si Mai decía que estaría allí hasta las siete, era hasta las siete. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Ella no esperaba a nadie, mucho menos esperaría por él. Y ya eran las siete treinta.

Era curioso, en realidad: la gente solía rogar por citas con él en la Corporación, y se acomodaban a los horarios que su secretaria les ofrecía. Algunos hacían largos viajes en avión sólo para poder verlo unos minutos, en el intento de cerrar algún trato. Pero ella no.

Ella lo hacía correr desde la oficina, porque era una mujer que tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer. No se iba a parar a esperar a nadie.

Y eso lo enloquecía.

Suspiró en un intento de calmar la respiración agitada que le dejó esa carrera a través de las doce cuadras que había entre el café y la empresa. Se pasó una mano por el pelo ordenando lo que el viento había desordenado y tocó el nudo de su corbata. Se emocionó como un niño al ver que ella seguía ahí, esperándolo.

La vio muy clara, en la mesa del fondo en que tanto le gustaba sentarse, con una taza de café a medio tomar delante de ella. Estaba inclinada hacia adelante, descansando su cabeza sobre una mano, mientras escribía, ensimismada, en ese viejo y gastado cuaderno que siempre acarreaba de un lado a otro. Su cabello caía sobre su hombro, creando una oscura y sedosa cortina para quien la viera desde el otro lado, sumiéndola en un aire misterioso y de lejana privacidad. Era preciosa.

Tenía la mirada completamente perdida en las palabras que se sucedían una tras otra, así que no lo sintió llegar.

 _\- Hola_. - saludó simplemente, conteniendo en su voz la emoción de verla. Retiró la silla vacía que estaba frente a ella y se sentó.

Mai levantó la cabeza sorprendida

\- _¡Vaya! Hola_. - Lo miró frunciendo el ceño, con cara de duda y consultó su reloj. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa – ¿ _Ya son las siete treinta?_ – preguntó inquieta, cerrando de prisa su cuaderno y metiéndolo junto con su pluma en un desgastado bolso de cuero.

\- _Pues sí. Me demoré un poco al salir, y la avenida estaba imposible, así que caminé y …_

\- _Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo_. - lo interrumpió ella, mientras depositaba un par de billetes sobre la mesa. – _Adiós, Trunks ¡Fue un gusto verte_! - se despidió dándole un leve toque en el hombro al pasar por su lado.

Estupefacto y con la boca abierta, la vio salir. La siguió a través del enorme ventanal, mientras caminaba presurosa, hundiendo las manos en el fondo de los bolsillos de su abrigo pasado de moda, amparándose del frío de Junio.

\- _Disculpe ¿va a ordenar algo, joven?_ \- le preguntó solícita una mesera, mientras recogía la taza que había quedado sobre la mesa junto con el dinero.

Mai nunca esperaba a nadie, pues siempre tenía mucho que hacer. Si querías estar con ella, tenías que ir a su ritmo, único y especial.

Y eso lo trastornaba.

Sonrió resignado, con la vista aún perdida en la calle.

\- _Sólo un café, por favor._

* * *

Una vez que hubo cruzado el umbral de la puerta se quedó allí parado, como una estatua.

\- _¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí, Trunks?_ – le preguntó alzando una ceja, con genuino interés.

\- _Quería verte._ – respondió con voz grave.

Mai sólo rio suavemente, le dio la espalda y se sentó otra vez en el suelo sobre un mullido cojín, frente a la pequeña mesa baja que había en el centro de ese altillo al que había convertido en su refugio. Su cuaderno estaba allí, abierto de par en par. Había estado escribiendo.

Ese lugar era como ella: parecía sacado de otro tiempo. Había libros y papeles apilados por cada rincón, un par de armas apoyadas contra la pared y colgando del techo. Un bolso siempre a medio armar cerca de la puerta, listo en todo momento para partir.

Siempre había alguna taza con un resto de café, que ya se había enfriado, dando vueltas por ahí. Solían estar en el borde de la ventana, en donde ella se sentaba a ver la lluvia con aire ausente, o bien, en un peldaño de la escalera en que se habría detenido a descansar de su constante ir y venir.

Era desordenado en comparación con la pulcritud en que él vivía a diario, en casa o en la empresa. Pero dentro de todo ese desorden había un equilibrio en la forma en que se distribuían las cosas que hacía que ese lugar, aunque extraño, fuera perfecto. Todo en él giraba en torno a ella.

Era un lugar como ella. Era un mundo aparte, con su propio centro, donde todo encajaba con la precisión del universo. Ese lugar, era Mai.

\- _Pues, ya me estás viendo_ , _niño_ – Le contestó desde el suelo con aire burlón y divertido. Siempre lograba hacerlo sentir como un crío cuando le hablaba en ese tono.

Trunks nunca sabría si era por la profundidad que adivinaba en sus ojos, o por el halo de madurez y misterio del que siempre se rodeaba, pero jamás sabía qué esperar de ella.

Y eso le había robado el corazón.

Así como podía largarse a reír con una ternura arrebatadora, podía ignorarte con un par de fríos comentarios o armar un escándalo por razones que eran más propias del siglo pasado que de éste.

Mai lo confundía, porque derrumbaba por completo el terreno seguro sobre el que él siempre andaba, con paso seguro y vanidoso. Lo desarmaba y lo dejaba expuesto cuando quería.

Mai era un misterio.

Y con esa misma mirada, enigmática, lo escudriñaba ahora.

\- ¿ _A qué has venido realmente, Trunks?_

\- _¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?_ \- dijo por toda respuesta.

Mai sonrió una vez más y ladeó la cabeza, sonriéndole con un dejo de burla.

\- _¿Desde cuando eres alguien que pide permiso para hacer lo que quiere, niño extraño?_

Lentamente, aún en el umbral y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Trunks comenzó a desabotonar su abrigo.

En el mismo instante en que Mai cerró con suavidad su viejo cuaderno, el abrigo cayó al suelo.

* * *

\- _Vuelve a dormir. Todo está bien_. – le dijo mientras acariciaba con suavidad su cabeza.

Mai se revolvió una vez más, inquieta, y se quejó entre sueños.

\- _Duerme, Mai. Todo está bien_ \- le repitió en una suerte de mantra. – _Todo va a estar bien. Estás conmigo._

Tras un nuevo suspiro, se quedó quieta. No había abierto los ojos desde que empezó a removerse en la cama junto a él, al parecer, demasiado cansada incluso para desterrar con la vigilia las pesadillas que no la dejaban dormir con tranquilidad.

Con qué estaría soñando, era algo de lo que Trunks estaba seguro, difícilmente se enteraría alguna vez. Mai era desconfiada, y se encerraba en sí misma, compartiendo del todo su ser sólo con esos dos extraños compañeros que siempre la acompañaban.

Siempre guardaba un misterio sólo para ella, algo que no dejaba que nadie siquiera lograse rozar. Trunks lo había intentado, pero el secreto le era esquivo siempre.

Salvo en dos únicos y excepcionales momentos: cuando hacían el amor, y después, mientras dormía entre sus brazos.

Durante ese tiempo, que a Trunks le parecían a penas instantes, siempre demasiado breves, Mai era completamente sincera, íntegramente transparente, y plenamente suya.

Ella podía esquivar a todo el mundo durante el día y fingir desinterés, pero cuando Trunks estaba sobre ella, sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel en contacto con la propia, cuando enredaba su largo cabello en una de sus manos y se imbuía de la soberbia de su belleza clásica, los ojos de Mai no podían mentirle.

El placer, el gozo, la libertad y el desenfreno de esos momentos eran más reales que cualquier otra cosa en su mundo, o en el de él. Y esos ojos salvajes, esos gemidos irrefrenables, sólo eran para Trunks.

Luego, cuando dormía, se transformaba. Y la mujer independiente, segura y fuerte que recorría el mundo de aventura en aventura, se convertía en algo frágil y etéreo. Algo que Trunks abrazaba con fuerza para que no fuera a desaparecer.

Con la llegada del amanecer, la mujer fuerte volvería, desterrando la fragilidad de la otra. Pero en los recovecos robados al tiempo en que estaba con él, podía, al fin, descansar.

Podía bajar las armas y la guardia, y dejarse proteger. Le gustaba que Trunks la acunara entre sus brazos después de hacer el amor. Brazos que a veces le parecían tan enormes, que podían resguardarla de cualquier enemigo.

Verla apretar los ojos así, alterada por una inofensiva pesadilla, y ser él quien le susurrara que estaba segura, era un regalo. Era algo que la humanizaba y la alejaba de esa niña errante y siempre en movimiento, para acercarla más que nunca a él y al arrebatador amor que sentía por ella desde que la vio por primera vez, hace ya demasiados años como para tener noción de ellos.

Se había prendado de sus ojos a primera vista, siendo un niño. Y ahora, que era un hombre, se había rendido completamente a su corazón.

Y ella también lo había hecho, con su modo único y peculiar de querer. Pero, al final del día, no había otro lugar al que quisiera regresar, más que a los brazos de Trunks.

FIN.

* * *

Ya está, me tomó sólo esta pequeña historia, pero Mai me robó el corazón definitivamente.

Esto iba a ser el cierre para el desafío Hope! pero la cosa fue alargándose un poco más de lo que había pensado y me fui encantando tanto con cada palabra, con la posibilidad de Trunks y Mai como pareja, que decidí que se merecían esta historia por separado. Es, quizás, una forma de darles la bienvenida a mi corazón de fan.

Así que ahora tengo que buscar otra forma de terminar "Más allá del tiempo". Ya inventaremos algo por ahí :)

Ahh! una cosita que me hizo reír: antes de publicar, lo leyó una amiga. Al escribirlo, yo me imaginé que Mai escribía en su cuaderno planes para la banda de Pilaf, o planificaba viajes misteriosos. Mi amiga me dijo que pensó, que eso que ella escribía con tantas ganas, era un fanfiction XD

Aprovecho de incluir aquí un saludo cariñoso para la siempre incondicional Sophy Brief y para Samantha, por si pasan por aquí (de verdad, todavía me cuesta creer que me lean!) Espero les guste esta pequeña historia.

Me encantaría saber qué le pareció a quien se anime a dejar un comentario.

Un abrazo!

Pau :)


End file.
